Ka-Zar (Earth-TRN123)
Ka-Zar appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "The Savage Spider-Man", voiced by Steven Blum. This version is shown to wear an outfit that is a combination of pants and a loincloth. Ka-Zar uses various hand-made weapons including a spear, bowie knives, and wrist mounted weapons with retractable blades. Ka-Zar first appears where he attacks Spider-Man and Wolverine where he suspects that they were the ones who abducted Zabu. Ka-Zar teams up with Spider-Man and Wolverine to save Zabu from Kraven the Hunter and Taskmaster when Spider-Man comes looking to recruit him to the New Warriors. Spider-Man assists him in rescuing Zabu. Ka-Zar helps Wolverine when Spider-Man is hit with a dart that has a special poison that transforms Spider-Man into the Man-Spider. Using the medicine from a skunk-like creature, Ka-Zar and Wolverine restore Man-Spider back to Spider-Man as they follow Taskmaster and Kraven the Hunter back to Manhattan. Upon arriving in Manhattan, Ka-Zar has difficulty surviving in the city much like how Spider-Man isn't used to the Savage Land. After Kraven the Hunter's defeat and Taskmaster escapes, Ka-Zar and Zabu join the New Warriors. In the episode "New Warriors", Ka-Zar gains an upgraded version of his wrist weapons along with a bo staff. History Ka-Zar is listed as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s potential recruits. Ka-Zar first appears where he attacks Spider-Man and Wolverine where he suspects that they were the ones who abducted Zabu. Ka-Zar teams up with Spider-Man and Wolverine to save Zabu from Kraven the Hunterand Taskmaster when Spider-Man comes looking to recruit him to the New Warriors. Spider-Man assists him in rescuing Zabu. Ka-Zar helps Wolverine when Spider-Man is hit with a dart that has a special poison that transforms Spider-Man into the Man-Spider. Using the medicine from a skunk-like creature, Ka-Zar and Wolverine restore Man-Spider back to Spider-Man as they follow Taskmaster and Kraven the Hunter back to Manhattan. Upon arriving in Manhattan, Ka-Zar has difficulty surviving in the city much like how Spider-Man isn't used to the Savage Land. After Kraven the Hunter's defeat and Taskmaster escapes, Ka-Zar and Zabu join the New Warriors. Ka-Zar gains an upgraded version of his wrist weapons along with a bo staff. Now part of the New Warriors he is trained alongside Spider-Man. However, Taskmaster and his Thunderbolts, which include Vulture, Cloak and Dagger stage a surprise attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier and the New Warriors must face their first trial by fire when they strive to prevent a breakout of Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Beetle and Scorpion while Spider-Man tries to convince Cloak and Dagger to join the team. Rhino continued his educated at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, he took part in a lesson taught by Ant-Man. Ka-Zar and his other class mates were suspicious of the new student Triton Ka-Zar and the team a kidnapped by Arnim Zola and replaced by synthezoids. Ka-Zar and the team a kidnapped by Arnim Zola and replaced by synthezoids. Ka-Zar and the other students where forced to take part in the Contest of Champions, a game between the Grandmaster and his brother the Collector. Weapons * Ka-Zar uses various hand-made weapons including a spear, bowie knives, and wrist mounted weapons with retractable blades. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Shield Category:Stealth Force Category:Orphan Category:Animal Empathy Category:Acrobatics Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Street Fighters Category:Hollow Earth Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans